


Ironman on the streets, but I'm badder than Tony

by StorybookStatus



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chan is a bisexual disaster, Chan is a single mother of 7, Chan thought he could seduce Jungkook with 'Wow', JB is the biggest cat mom ever, Jinyoung gets jealous sometimes, M/M, Mark is a always ready to fight, Minho Bambam and JB are going to have a future bonding moment over their cats, Minho is oscillates between wine aunt and cat mom, Multi, You Have Been Warned, and a soundcloud rapper, and a varsity athlete, and also sinful as hell, and he DJs on the side to make a little extra $, and music production major, and the way he checked over IN after he fell at ISAC, and there's a lack of chankook/bangkook, chan gets very little sleep, chan has hella FOMO, chan has the biggest single mom energy I have ever seen, chan is a swimmer, chan is cute as hell, did you see hm call SKZ 'the kids', his first words were 'square tf up', i had an idea, i wanted it so i wrote it, idk man, jungkook is an anxious mess, jungkook is observant, jungkook is shy, of chan and jungkook getting together, or whatever you call them, this is most likely going to be pure fluff, this is self indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorybookStatus/pseuds/StorybookStatus
Summary: Chan has a crush on Jungkook. Chan thinks the line 'Ironman on the streets, but I'm badder than Tony', is the way to seduce Jungkook. Minho thinks this is stupid and Chan should just give Jungkook a lap dance.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Jeon Jungkook, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 43





	1. Jungkook thirsts for Chan, and Chan is tryignto handle his crush maturely

"Iron man on the streets but I'm badder than tony???" Yoongi guffawed. Jimin stumbled, he was laughing so hard that he could not see. Jin's windshield wiper laughed echoed throughout the parking lot as the seven of them staggered to his minivan. 

"Is that what he said, I couldn’t hear what he said." Jungkooks's trance like state sent another wave of laughter through the group. "He was-" Taehyung started to say but Yoongi slapped his hand over his mouth. "Shhh, let him figure it out himself." Jungkook had oblivious expression on his face as he said "huh?"

"My favourite line was 'You can be Fiona-" Namjoon started

"And I'll be Shrek" continued Hoseok

"Ugly, immature, swag!" finished Taehyung. Jungkook snickered along with the others not quite understanding why everyone laughed at him when he asked the question earlier.

The kid from earlier, he called himself CB97 but Namjoon said his name was Bang Chan, he'd made eye contact with Jungkook when he'd- uh- well Bang Chan-

_CB97’s hair glowed in the clubs neon coloured lights like a halo. His pale skin contrasted his dark make up making him look paradoxically like an angel and the devil. Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off of the rapper as he made his way over to Jungkook. His deep brown eyes locked onto Jungkook’s. Jungkook watched, mesmerized as the rapper’s, frankly the sexiest one he’d ever seen, cherry red lips curled into a smirk that sent a flash of heat through Jungkook._

_He could feel his cheeks warm. He could hear his hyungs’ stifled laughter in the background, but Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off of this- this sexy vampire rapper- holy-. Jungkook’s thoughts stuttered to a halt._

_CB97 sashayed up to Jungkook as he began his verse. His growling sent shivers down Jungkook’s spine. He was enthralled by the way the rapper’s mouth wrapped around the syllables, the timbre of his voice, the rippling muscles and the pulsing veins of his forearms and neck. A part of jungkook wanted to trace those veins, preferably with his mouth. CB97’s words lilted with an unidentifiable accent._

_“Wowwww… aw man she’s hot, Wowwww… oh man he’s hot”_

_Jungkook shifted in his seat suddenly growing uncomfortably warm. It definitely did not have anything to do with the way the rapper, the trio of rappers played the crowd. CB97 locked eyes with Jungkook once again. The pulsating beat of the club reverberated through Jungkook as he watched the rapper’s chest rising up and down, trying to catch his breath before his last verse._

_CB97 prowled towards him. He watched, spellbound as CB97 licked his lips, and- turned around? Disappointment bubbled in his chest until the rapper turned and looked at Jungkook over his shoulder, his eyes piercing into Jungkook’s and- good lord, holy fuck-! CB97’s slut drop drove the crowd wild and the volume in the room went from loud to deafening and Jungkook- Jungkook was on the verge of drooling. Jungkook had been so surprised his breath caught in his throat, he hadn’t even heard what the rapper said._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Jungkook lay in bed. He couldn’t sleep. This usually wasn’t a common occurrence but every once in a while, he’d have sleepless nights. He couldn’t help but think back to the rapper, CB97, Bang Chan. 

Jungkook sighed. He certainly wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight. He opened up Bang Chan’s instagram page. Let the thirst session begin. Now was the time to sate his desire and maybe tomorrow he would be back to functioning like a normal human being.

Never mind. Not with this insta page he wasn’t. Bang Chan wasn’t just hot, he was _cute_ too! Damn! That smile was adorable. And those dimples. Holy shit, his most recent post was tonight. Chan was biting his lip and his half lidded expression did nothing to stop the _feelings_ in Jungkook’s chest. He hadn’t noticed how defined Chan’s cupid bow was and how sharp his jawline was under the club lighting.

Chan made lots of posts of his friends. Those were really cute too. Chan’s genuine love for his friends was blatantly obvious from his posts. Jungkook clicked the link in Chan’s bio. Jungkook snorted. _‘Single mother of 7’_ Indeed he was, Jungkook scrolled back down to the video of Chan helping one of his friends with a jacket then smoothing his hair out. A soundcloud? Bang Chan and his trio had more songs? Jungkook clicked the first song and closed his eyes. He hadn’t been able to truly appreciate the rapping tonight but this would make up for it.

By morning, Jungkook had gone through the entire discography. Insomnia had especially struck a chord with him. He wondered if those were Chan's sleepless nights he was hearing about. His warm voice had even managed to lull Jungkook to sleep for a couple of hours. He wished he'd had the balls to go up to Chan. In another world, one where Jungkook wasn’t as shy, he would have gone up to CB97 and given him his number, maybe flirted a little, floored him with his suave, cool moves, then even asked him out. But the Jungkook of this world could feel his heart race at the thought of talking to someone without running through at least a dozen scenarios and versions of how the conversation might go. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

“Kook? You awake?” Jimin’s head popped into Jungkook’s room. He mumbled back a response. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for hours. Thoughts of the previous night and frankly, ridiculous romantic (and bedroom) fantasies had been running around his head all night. Which hadn’t made for the most restful sleep.

“You know, if this is about last night-”

“No hyung, it’s not.” Jungkook cut Jin off before he could start. He did not need anyone teasing him this early in the morning and certainly not about Bang Chan after his thirst session last night. He could feel his face warm at the thought of anyone knowing what he'd done last night.

Yoongi quirked an eyebrow in response. Namjoon snickered into his cereal. The kid was finally getting a taste of his own medicine. When Namjoon and Seokjin first started going out, not dating, of course, that would be far too mature of them, just casually seeing each other and pining after one another, Jungkook had been insufferable. Constantly dropping hints, passive aggressive remarks about them getting together. Occasionally trying to push them onto one another to stage a kiss scene from the dramas Jungkook denied watching.

“You should wank it out.” Taehyung said sagely. "I mean, unless you tried last night and-" Jungkook snorted his milk all over him. Silence filled the kitchen. Taehyung sat frozen, milk dripping from his hair.

“You know, I was just trying to give you some advice, as a good hyung,” Taehyung’s flat stare sending a shiver through Jungkook. He was a dead man. Was it worth trying to run out now, with milk burning through his nasal cavity? No, probably not. It would be futile. 

Jungkook lunged out of his chair, for his backpack before Taehyung could kill him, and hightailed it out of the sharehouse, with milk still dribbling from his nose. It was a little chilly out today, and Jungkook wished he’d had both the forethought and time to grab his jacket on the way out, but he was slightly more partial to living, than being warm. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

By the time he’d managed to get to class, he was severely regretting that decision. Not only had it gotten cooler out, Jungkook had forgotten his cheap ass university’s habit of taking his money and still not providing adequate learning conditions. They didn’t heat any room larger than a janitor closet. Jungkook would know. He’d made out with quite a few people in those closets, and boy did it get hot fast. That could also have been a result of what was being done _in_ the closet, but semantics.

Jungkook had just about resolved to just shiver through class and ask someone for their notes afterward when an angel appeared.

“Hey, are you ok?” The guy sitting beside Jungkook tapped him on the shoulder. Oh shi- fu-he hadn’t rehearsed for this! It was fine, everything was absolutely, perfectly fin-

“Uh-” Good going fool, “I’m just a little cold.” Jungkook gave an awkward little laugh as he tried to meet the guy’s eyes, or at least look in his general direc-CB97. It was Bang Chan, the guy sitting beside him was Bang Chan, the source of his sleeplessness and wet dreams from last night. Of fucking course it was.

“Dude,” Bang Chan’s eyes crinkled, huh, cute. “I thought it was a personal choice, and I was going to commend you on your bravery and manliness.”

“It’s those girls that are the brave ones.” Oh my god, Jungkook shut UP! 

“Huh?” holy shit, he did that cute little tilting head thing, fuck! Chan was so damn CUTE!

“You know, the girls that wear skirts in this kind of weather, they’re kind of nuts.” Chan’s hearty laughter echoed across the lecture hall. The empty lecture hall. Chan was in his lecture hall. For his 8:30 art history class. That Jungkook specifically chose so he wouldn’t have to interact with too many people. Instead he ran into the one guy he'd spent less than 24 hours lusting over almost half an hour before class started.

“Yeah, they are,” Chan smiled as he bent down to rummage through his bag. His button rode up from the back exposing a sliver of skin on Chan’s back. The ridges of Chan’s spine were very defined. The urge to run his fingers up Chan's back and feel the warm skin beneath his fingers was too strong. Jungkook shoved his hands under his thighs. Chan would just think he was cold.

Chan straightened up with a sweater in his hands, looking up at Jungkook expectantly. Jungkook's confusion must have shown on his face. 

“I said, my sister is one of those girls, rain or shine, winter or summer, she wears what she wants when she wants.” Chan repeated, shaking his head fondly as he draped his sweater over Jungkook’s shoulders. Good god, he really hoped Chan couldn’t hear his heartbeat. He felt like those girls in those really cheesy K-dramas that Jungkook would never admit to watching. He could smell Chan's cologne, perfume thing. Lavender, and fresh grass, and hints of chlorine, and something else...

“Uh, thanks-” 

“Chan, Bang Chan, or Chris if you want.” Chan’s smile widened.

“Thanks Bang Chan.” Jungkook sent him a shy smile.

“No problem Jungkook. It’s only going to get colder today, better stay warm.” Bang Chan knew his name! 

Jungkook stood up to put his arms though the sweater… and he knocked his pen and notebook over. And of course, his pen rolled off the ledge and under the chair on the lower tier. Of course. Jungkook really wished he could stop embarrassing himself. 

“Whoopsies” Chan mumbled as he bent over to pick the pen up. Jungkook’s throat went dry. 

Chan let out a cry of victory at the successful retrieval of the pen and put it back on Jungkook’s fold out table. Jungkook mumbled a thanks under his breath as he sat back down. 

… And they were back to silence. It was deafening. And awkward. And his chest felt tight. Though that might be because of how tight Chan’s sweater was. Jungkook glanced and him. Chan was smiling fondly while typing away at his phone.

“Uh- are you sure you won’t need the sweater? Like you said, it’s pretty cold out.” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, no, I’ll be fine.” huh? Yeah he would need the sweater or no he wouldn’t? He should clarify. Jungkook didn’t want to inconvenience him and leave Chan without a sweater which would give him hypothermia and Chan would DIE!

“Yeah? Or No?” Confusion coloured Jungkook’s voice. Good god, he hated having to ask people to repeat what they said. Chan probably though he was dumb or somethi-. He was giggling. Chan giggle-snorted at him. Kinda weird, but also kind of cute. Like those little cartoon pigs.

“Oh, I mean I’ll be alright I have my sweater with me.” Oh, so he was ok, and didn’t need the sweater. “Sorry if it’s a little tight on you-”

“No, no it’s fine, thank you for the sweater.” Fuck he just interrupted Chan, he probably hated Jungkook now.

“No worries, I usually also carry a spare if one of the kids, needs one.” That was so cute, he called his friends ‘the kids’, he really was such a mom. "Bambam calls it my baby bag." Chan shakes his head and his hair falls into his eyes. Chan brushed his hair back, running his fingers through his hair. When Jimin did that, he looked like a ridiculous try-hard, but Tae-hyung thought it was the most attractive thing he'd ever seen. Jungkook could understand that sentiment when it came to Bang Chan. 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chan wondered if he’d been too obvious. He really didn’t want to seem like he was throwing himself at Jungkook. Looking back on the conversation this morning, Chan couldn’t help but worry that he’d seemed a little too forward. Between this morning and last night’s performance… well he might have been very forward. At the very least, he hadn't given Jungkook a lap dance like Minho suggested. Minho occasionally had good ideas, this was not one of them.

Past-Chan had really thought the ‘Iron man on the streets, but I’m badder than Tony had been a good line. He’d heard from someone that Jungkook’s favourite super was Iron-man and he’d overheard Jungkook’s older friends teasing him about his crush on RDJ. However, in hindsight, that was the Cringiest™ line Chan could have delivered.

Chan really hoped he hadn’t come on too strong, and scared Jungkook off. He needed to be bold and stuff and shoot his shot. There was never any harm in trying. At the very least, maybe Chan would get another friend out of it.

Like the Yugyeom situation. Chan had seen him in high school and thought he was cute as hell. Chan hadn’t planned on doing anything about it, but the kids had urged him to do something about the crush. Turned out he was dating Bambam and Chan and Yugyeom had ended up friends. They probably would have ended up the same either way with Bambam as a mutual friend. The only bad thing that had come out of the situation was that Bambam and Yugyeom had never let Chan live it down. It was the eternal source of his embarrassment.

After that he’d resolved to never ask anyone out again. Then Woojin happened. They had been friends and the feelings had been building for a while, but Chan was so sure Woojin didn't feel the same and so Chan pined away. Minho had told him that Woojin apparently felt the same way, but considering how much of a troll the kid was, Chan hadn’t done anything. He should have. Minho was a mischievous troll, but he wasn’t cruel. Minho had always made it clear that he'd only ever wanted the best for them. And he hadn’t lied about the mutual feeling between Chan and Woojin. Chan had just been too much of a fool, and too scared of rejection and humiliation.

Chan had thought they had forever. And then Woojin got that scholarship to the prestigious performing arts school. The last thing Woojin had said before leaving was a confession of his feelings. The regret Chan felt in that moment burned a hole in his stomach.

Changbin had spent the rest of the week seething at Chan. He even went as far as to stage an intervention, lecturing Chan on the importance of trusting himself because he had good judgement about people and if Chan thought of Woojin as a friend then, Woojin would never humiliate him. And then the lecture on trusting his friends, and trusting Minho. He was right. Chan admitted that much.

No matter how much he embarrassed himself or made a fool of himself, he had to try. There was never any harm in trying. From that day forward, Chan applied that philosophy to every aspect of his life. He just hoped it would bear some fruit with Jungkook.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jungkook wants to put Chan in his pocket and Chan wants to punt Renjun into the next Galaxy over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing this off my uni experience (canadian uni) so far, idk how this works anywhere else around the world. Sorry about the copious descriptions and mentions of muscles, i have a thing for them. Also, can you believe Renjun, who NCTzens tease for being smolTM is taller than Chan?

Chan spent the rest of the week coming to that god awful 8:30 art history class a little early to catch Jungkook. Oh what he did for love. He’d considered putting more effort into his appearance, a bit of make-up and ended up deciding against it. For one, he was not a morning person and make up would require time and concentration, and Chan really wasn’t willing to wake up any earlier than he already was. And secondly, he’d have to take the make up off anyway for swim practice. Chan knew himself, and he guaranteed that at some point he would probably end up forgetting to take it off and then it would run in the pool and then Coach would get pissy. And his teammates would tease him even more about his crush than they already did.

Chan checked his phone for any updates from the swim team group chat ‘ _ i only swim free UwU _ ’. Chan had not been the one to name the group chat. He liked sports anime, but  _ Free _ was not sports anime. He’d tried to explain that to the rest of the team. Unfortunately, he had been vetoed on the grounds of ‘they’re hot and gay, we’re hot and gay, except you’ by Renjun. Chan did not like Renjun all that much. Every word out of his mouth sounded like a smug declaration hidden behind sweet innocent smiles, like he was rubbing it into Chan’s face that despite being younger, he was taller than Chan. (Chan did not have a complex, he was not short.)

He scrolled through the group chat, other than a couple of jabs at his and Felix’s height about how they were the shortest on the team, a recurring joke which had Chan rolling his eyes, and the reminder that this was a gym work-out day, there wasn’t much. Chan headed to the University gym. He liked completing his workouts midday or midnight. Midday, not many people, mostly empty and Chan could use multiple machines at once to alternate between upper and lower body. Midnight, he could release all the pent up stress from the day.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, he ended Fridays early, around 3. Which meant it was too late for a midday work-out and too early for a night time one. He just wanted to go back to his apartment on Fridays so he made do at that awkward time. The up-side was that Jungkook showed up around the same time. The down side was that it took twice as long for Chan to complete his work outs. Jeongyeon-noona, who worked the front desk thought it was the funniest shit ever and never failed to point it out to him.

“Hey Channie, Jisungie not with you today?” Jeongyeon quirked an eyebrow at the lack of his child around. 

“Yeah, he forgot he had a presentation due for his night class tonight.” That kid was the most forgetful person he’d ever met. Chan had set him up in his studio so he could get a few hours of work done before the class.

“I’m surprised he didn’t try to just wing it and do it on the fly.” Jeongyeon snickers like the troll she was. Laughing at Chan’s struggle wrangling the kids.

“It’s worth 10% of his grade, I’m not letting him tank it, I don’t care how good he thinks he is at winging these things, he should be at least a little bit prepared.” Chan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Jeongyeon waves him off after making a comment about how much of a parent he is, and turns back to her textbook.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chan’s workout proceeded normally and he was actually making good time. He might even be able to make it home by 6! He was feeling kind of proud at finishing so quickly, though he did wonder about the lack of Jungkook’s presence today. Jungkook showed up at the gym every Friday a little after Chan arrived, without fail. Chan like a man who took care of his body and himself.

Oh well, maybe something had come up. Chan may have a crush but, he also had a life and the season was fast approaching, and he needed to get back to top form if he wanted to beat his personal best. First things first, he needed to finish his work out and get back to the apartment soon. His DJ gig started around 9 and he wanted to adjust the set list before showing up.

Chan had one last exercise left. He headed over to the pull-down bars. He usually did these last so that he was sure he was warm enough to not hurt himself. Chan set his water bottle down beside the machine and adjusted the weight. Heavier load, and less reps per set for today. The quicker he got home, the better. He reached up and grasped...air. Chan looked up in confusion.

Whoever used the machine before him said fuck average height people lives. Chan sighed, and tried reaching for one of the handle bars. Chan really wasn’t all that short. He was only a couple of centimeters shorter than average. Asshole must have been gigantic. 

Chan considered getting up and standing on the seat to reach the handle bars. The handle bars dangled out of his reach, mocking him. 

Chan was just about ready to swallow his pride, when  _ he _ showed up. Jungkook strode towards him, and flashed him a shy little smile. Shit. He was suddenly going to need an extra half hour to complete a work out that usually took 15 minutes. 

“Hey Chan.” bunny teeth smile. Adorable. 

“Heya Jungkook” Chan smiled up at Jungkook.

“You done with the bars?” Chan sent a flat look his way. Was Jungkook mocking him?

“Nope, haven’t even started.”  _ Because I can’t reach the damn bars to adjust them to an acceptable level. _ Jungkook glanced up at the bar then down at Chan. 

Jungkook licks his lips and says, “Here sit down, I’ll get you the bar.” Chan complies and reaches up, waiting for Jungkook who looms over him. Chan can feel the heat radiating from his body. His ears are warm and Chan knows they must be red. He just hopes Jungkook doesn’t notice. 

Jungkook’s muscled stomach brushes against the back of Chan’s head as he pulls the bars down to Chan’s level and steps back. Chan can feel his neck prickle with Jungkook’s eyes on his back. He was probably just waiting for Chan to finish up so he could use the machine next. But a part of Chan hoped that Jungkook was watching him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Jungkook was ogling. He knew he was. And normally he would look away as soon as he realized it. But Jungkook could not rip his eyes away from the muscles rippling beneath Chan’s back. Now he really wanted to touch his back. Good god!

Was Chan purposely tensing his muscles that much or was that normal? He was panting  _ hard _ . Jungkook could almost close his eyes and imagine this in a different context. Dim lighting, Chan’s warm muscled body lying across his chest worn out, sleepy half-lidded eyes looking back up at him, giving Jungkook a lazy smile, Jungkook could imagine it. His eyes snapped open. 

Chan was done. Jungkook tracked a bead of sweat rolling down his throat as Chan took a swig of his water bottle. Chan looked exhausted. The tension in his shoulders hadn’t lessened. 

“Thanks for the help earlier, a lesser man would have made fun of me.” Chan’s little lopsided grin made Jungkook’s heart flutter. Who’d ever make fun of him.

“Renjun, for one.” Oh shit, he’d said that out loud. “He’s four centimeters taller than me and thinks he’s the greatest thing since sliced bread” Chan continued, Jungkook couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up.

“Short people are cute and devious.”

“Yeah, but I’m not short.” Chan pointed out.

“Of course not,” Jungkook teased, standing up from his crouch and straightening up to his full height. He loomed above Chan. He really wasn’t that short, Chan came up to about Jungkook’s nose. 

“Oh, now you’re just showing off, you li’l shit” Chan snarked back, taking a step closer to Jungkook. They were standing so close, Jungkook could see the stars in Chan’s eyes. Were they always so sparkly? It felt like there was some sort of force pulling him towards Chan, a kind of gravity.

"I'm not that little, now am I?" Jungkook lowered his voice. His voice had gone a little breathy. Chan hummed and stared back into Jungkook's eyes. Chan's pupils were blown so wide, they were nearly black instead of their usual grey-brown.

“Hey, you guys using the pull down bar?” They jumped apart. The moment snapped. Chan took a shuddery breath and mumbled something about having to go home.


End file.
